No soy esa chica
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Temática Romaione. Ubicado en el libro 6. Los difusos sentimientos de Hermione cuando se da cuenta de que, ella no esta con Ron. "No soy esa chica. No soy a la que llevas de la mano. No soy ella, la que es tu novia".


¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, quiero decir que este fic es muy especial para mi. Primeramente por que es el primer fic de este fandom, a pesar de que es una de las razones por las que decidí escribir. Soy potterhead desde hace mucho tiempo e inclusive soy de esas personas que deseaban parejas diferentes el final de la historia. Aunque, después de analizarlo, creo que Hermione y Ron si hacen linda pareja. Es uno de esos amores que luchan por salir adelante, algo más común de lo que parece.

Bueno, eso es por un lado, por el otro, esta historia si es un poco a título personal. Esta inspirada en la canción "I'm not that girl" de wicked. Digamos que, es la visión dolorosa de cuando un amor no es correspondido. Y pues Hermione siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito, así que me puse mucho en sus zapatos, en su visión de lo difícil que es querer a alguien, y que esa persona salga con otra persona. Y bueno, todos sabemos que Ron salió con Lavander solo por que Ginny le dio en su amor propio ( esa es mi opinión jeje). En fin.

Acepto comentarios y sugerencias en las cajitas de abajo, disculpen la introducción tan grande, pero me causa mucha emoción esta historia, relato, etc. Espero que a ustedes también.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la mente de J.K. Si fueran míos, no hubiera matado a tanta gente en la última entrega.

¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

" _ **No soy esa chica".**_

Esa chica no soy yo. No soy a la que llevas de la mano, o a la que besas por los pasillos del castillo. No soy la que tiene tu atención todos los días, desde la mesa del desayuno hasta la ultima braza de la chimenea de la sala común. No soy ella, la chica que es tu novia.

A veces no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo voy a aguantar todo esto silenciosamente?, si lo que más deseo es gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que te quiero. Por que si, se que te quiero a ti y a nadie más.¿Acaso tu me quieres? En ocasiones pienso que si, y que no me dices por un buen motivo, y que ese motivo es que me quieres pero no sabes expresarlo.

A veces imagino que puedo entenderte a ti y a tus sentimientos, pero en realidad, estas son de las pocas cosas que se escapan de mi inteligencia. Todos dicen que soy inteligente pero ¿de qué sirve ser tan inteligente si no puedes saber lo que es importante?. A veces no puedo evitar hacerme muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo y pensar ¿de qué sirve la inteligencia si no puedes atravesar la barrera de los pensamientos y averiguar si tus sentimientos son correspondidos? Dime Ron, ¿si pudiera saber lo que piensas, lo averiguaría? ¿es solo que no se que me quieres, o simplemente no me quieres?. Supongo que después de esto la respuesta es que no soy correspondida, o no como yo quisiera¿acaso solo me ves como tu amiga?¿seguiré siendo tu amiga a pesar de que sales con alguien más y no lo puedo soportar?. Hay ocasiones en las que quiero quedarme a tu lado para seguir siendo tu amiga, para demostrarte que puedes cambiar de parecer y que puedo ser la chica de tus sueños, pero hay momentos en donde se, que simplemente no soy la chica para ti.

Dime Ronald, ¿qué hice para que no me escogieras?¿qué hice para que de la noche a la mañana quisieras hacerme a un lado? Sé, que desde el principio hemos tenido nuestros problemas, pero, ¿no todos los tienen? El relacionarse siempre involucra el choque de voluntades diferentes, y desde un principio siempre ha parecido que no nos soportamos, pero en tus pequeños gestos yo se que no es así, que nos llevamos muy bien y que compartimos muchas cosas. Quisiera arreglar las cosas contigo, sin embargo es difícil interactuar con alguien que se niega a hablarte, que de repente es muy dulce contigo y que de buenas a primeras te insulta a ti y a todo lo que crees.

Hay días en los que no soporto tanta carga emocional que me proporcionas, ¿por qué en lugar de insultarme no me tratas con aprecio? Yo no te hice nada para que la escogieras a ella, yo siempre he intentado ser franca contigo, a pesar de lo mucho que me cuesta ser franca en ocasiones. Pero aun así, la que tiene tu corazón es ella y no yo. Por más que me duela.

Ginny me dice que me ponga de buen humor, que todo esto es pasajero y que su hermano "es un cabezotas sin remedio", pero ¿cómo hacerlo?. Hiervo de celos, de ira, de rabia cada vez que se cruzan ustedes dos conmigo, veo que la chica a la que dedicas tu tiempo, tus miradas, y hasta tus besos no soy yo. Yo soy la que ya no esta en tus pensamientos, ni en tu corazón. Y no soy la chica que te hace feliz. Quisiera ser tan madura como para desearte toda la felicidad con ella, pero se que no puedo hacerlo. Si en mi mano estuviera, usaría a Lavander de muñeco de pruebas para hechizos de ataque.

Quisiera reclamarte por desechar mi cariño como si no valiera nada para ti, pero no lo hago, me contengo e intento salir adelante, pensando en que algún día encontraré a alguien para mi. Alguien como Viktor, por ejemplo, amable, tierno y que este dispuesto a dar su vida por mi, a sacrificarse y pelear por lo que es importante. Por que se que se acercan tiempos difíciles, y se que necesitaremos apoyo.

No puedo odiarlos a ninguno de los dos Ron, ella te quiere, y es lo que más me duele. Si tan solo creyera que no te quiere, o que solo va a buscarte por que "eres amigo de Harry" o alguna de esas cosas locas que hacen las tipas bobas y rubias, seguiría luchando. Lucharía por ti con solo una muestra de que algún día pudieras corresponder mis sentimientos. Pero en tu mirada veo, que a ella no la ves como a mi. Que yo no significo lo mismo, y que el espacio que ocupo en tu corazón (si es que ocupo alguno) no merece ni mención. No importa que hayamos pasado por tanto juntos, ni todas las personas a las que hayamos salvado, de ahí no crecen los sentimientos ni la confianza. Eso no nos ha hecho lo suficientemente cercanos como para que yo despertará esa clase de sentimiento especial en ti.

No puedo culparte por que te hayas enamorado de ella. Es rubia, es alegre, es enérgica, y mucho más bonita que yo. Ella no tiene el cabello siempre desordenado, se maquilla, se arregla y sabe todo lo que aprende de esas revistas como "Corazón de bruja". Es más simple y fácil estar con ella supongo, nunca te regaña o te corrige. No sabe lo desordenado que eres, lo hiriente de tus comentarios. No conoce tu sonrisa boba, aquella que pones cuando realmente eres feliz (la que creó exaspera a Harry) ni tus ideas locas, ni tus desplantes. Tal vez solo yo te conozco de otra forma en que ella no lo hace, pero es ella la que tiene esa lado especial que solo compartes con la persona a la que quieres. Ella es la chica con la que estas, y ella nunca voy a ser yo.

Me gustaría estar enfadada contigo, pero estoy más que enfadada, herida. ¿Para que me das a entender que me quieres si luego vas a cambiar de opinión?¿por qué me seguiste el juego? ¿acaso yo no entendí que eramos amigos y nada más?. Hubiera sido más fácil que hace años y pusiéramos las cartas en la mesa, que dijéramos la verdad de nuestros sentimientos y tu me demostraras que no me puedes corresponder desde hace mucho, me hubieras evitado los años de sufrimiento, pero nunca me vas a decir nada ¿verdad?Así que tengo que hacerme castillos en la cabeza de todo lo que piensas y llenar los espacios en blanco, lo que me hace sacar conclusiones equivocadas, como que querías ir conmigo al Baile de Navidad, por que te gustaba de otra forma; cuando es evidente que estabas celoso de Viktor solo por que el era famoso y tu no.

Si tan solo supieras que eres casi lo único en lo que pienso. Cuando mi cabeza deja de pensar en fechas, conjuros, ingredientes de pociones, números, y creo que no tengo cabeza en otra cosa te infiltras en mis pensamientos como el viento, como el agua: sin darme cuenta.¿Sabías que esa es una de las razones por la que ya no hablo tanto con Viktor? Antes solía escribirle mucho, pero, al perder los hilos de las conversaciones por que tu eres lo que llenaba mi cabeza, creo que él se dio cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Si tan solo supieras que cambie a la estrella internacional del quidditch por ti, quizás te ayudaría a tener más confianza en ti mismo. Pero no soy yo la que tiene que darse cuenta de eso.

Se que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando que la verdad de tu comportamiento o una disculpa llegue. Y pienso que no voy a esperar ni un momento más de mi vida a que te des cuenta que te quiero más que a nada porque, ¿qué pasa si jamás lo notas? Te tardaste 4 años en darte cuenta que era una chica,¿cuanto tiempo más tendré que esperar? Ya no quiero seguir haciéndome falsas ilusiones de que piensas en mi, cuando es evidente que no lo haces.

En el trascurso de los años he cometido tantos errores contigo que no se como enmendarlos. Muchas veces la que tiene la capacidad emocional de una cucharilla de té soy yo, pero soy muy orgullosa, y me cuesta trabajo admitir cuando tienes la razón. Aunque se que en muchas ocasiones que la tienes. En muchas más ocasiones de las que piensas.

A veces estoy tan desgastada por la situación que creo remato con Harry, por favor, no remates tu también con él. Él ha pasado por mucho y se que tiene una misión tan importante, y yo dándole lata con problemas como el que tu no me hayas escogido a mi. Comparado a la obscuridad que nos rodea, quizás no es lo más importante. Pero ya sabes, soy alguien que no ordena sus prioridades.

Tal vez puse mis ojos en la persona equivocada, y mal entendí todo. Lo del baile de Navidad, la fiesta de Slughorn... yo creía conocerte y entrever algo de amor entre todas esas cosas. Luna, Ginny, hasta tu mamá siempre me daban a entender que tu sentías un cariño especial por mi. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo eran las proyecciones de sus deseos, que tu no tienes nada que ver con lo que opine la gente de ti.

Pero, no te preocupes. Se que encontraré la manera de curar mi corazón y de arreglar las cosas. Ya estoy más que acostumbrada a intentar arreglar los desastres que tu y Harry dejan, espero que pegar las piezas de mi corazón roto no sea más difícil que eso.

Disculpa si mis emociones me rebasan y termino con ganas de verte sufrir. En realidad odio verte sufrir, pero no se hacer nada para que entiendas que yo sufro por tus acciones. Quizás no use los mejores métodos para expresar mis sentimientos,(no me arrepiento de los canarios, pero si debería pedirte una disculpa por ello) pero tu eres de las pocas razones que me sacan de mis casillas. Y eso es algo que no todas las personas pueden manejar adecuadamente. Disculpa por ser una chica tan contradictoria, y disculpa si en el futuro hago algo que te disguste. Supongo que no puedo cambiar viejos hábitos.

Me encantaría decir que la chica que te ama no soy yo. Pero estaría mintiendo. Y aunque la negación sea parte de la mentira, no deben ser usadas al mismo tiempo. Es demasiado.

No soy esa chica especial para ti. Yo no soy ella. Soy solo Hermione. Y espero algún día lo entiendas, y las cosas cambien para los dos. Por que sí, Hermione Granger te ama a ti y solo a ti. No a Viktor o a Harry (vamos, que Harry es como un hermano y solo quiero protegerlo) o a quien sea que se te ocurra.

Se que nunca leeras esto, pero confió en que las cosa se arreglen. No quiero perderte. No podría imaginar perderte.

Te hable con mi corazón en la mano, y aceptaré lo que el futuro deparé.

Por que no soy esa chica, la chica que tiene tu corazón, pero tu si eres el chico que tiene el mio.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
